callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Khaled Al-Asad (Original)
Khaled Al-Asad '(Arabic: 'خالد الأسد) was a military Commander in the Middle East, and the secondary antagonist of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He was featured as the main villain in the first act of the campaign, until Imran Zakhaev takes his place as the primary antagonist in the final two acts. Biography Execution of Yasir Al-Fulani As one of the so-called "Four Horsemen", Khaled Al-Asad was responsible for the execution of President Yasir Al-Fulani, who was accused of supporting Western countries for his own self-interests. President Al-Fulani was captured by Al-Asad's troops and transported by car to the arena, where he was personally executed by Al-Asad, with a Desert Eagle, on national television. The Hunt Al-Asad assumes control of the region, but in the eyes of the United States, Al-Asad's rule in his nation threatens the whole political stability in the Middle East. The U.S. government sends the military, among them are United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance, to the Middle East with orders to locate and capture the power-hungry commander. The Marine task force is met by stiff opposition from the OpFor, until they locate a television station where Al-Asad is broadcasting his speech, but it turns out that the speech was recorded and Al-Asad has gone into hiding at an unknown location. The US military assumes that Al-Asad is hiding in the capital city and the main attack force consisting of hundreds of AH-1 Cobra helicopter gunships, CH-46 Sea Knight transport helicopters, M1 Abrams main battle tanks and tens thousands of soldiers are dispatched to assault the capital. Al-Asad is not found in the city, but the Americans locate a Russian-made nuclear warhead in his palace. NEST teams are dispatched to disarm the weapon, but the warhead is detonated by Al-Asad on Vladimir Makarov's orders (revealed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3), wiping out almost the entire U.S. invasion force (confirmed to be at least 30,000 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2). Sergeant Paul Jackson, Lieutenant Volker, Captain "Deadly" Pelayo, and Lieutenant Vasquez are among the victims of the massive nuclear explosion that destroys the capital. Death Nikolai, a Russian informant to the British Special Air Service, reveals that Al-Asad may be hiding in his safehouse in Azerbaijan, protected by Russian Ultranationalists. Captain Price, Gaz, "Soap" MacTavish, and several other members of the S.A.S are dispatched to the village where Al-Asad is hiding and are assisted by a Russian Loyalist sent by Sergeant Kamarov. Soon Al-Asad is captured by the SAS and Loyalist. Cpt. Price ties Al-Asad to a chair and interrogates him, then intercepts a call on Al-Asad's cellphone. Recognizing the caller as Russian Ultranationalist leader Imran Zakhaev, Price kills Al-Asad by shooting him in the head with his M1911. After Al-Asad is dead, the British and Americans realize that the coup and detonation of the nuke was masterminded and funded by Zakhaev, who attempted to draw the attention of the United States from the Second Russian Civil War to ensure his victory over the Loyalist forces. Al-Asad's Speech :"Today, we rise again as one nation, in the face of betrayal and corruption! We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity. But like our monarchy before the Revolution, he has been colluding with the West with only self interest at heart! Collusion breeds slavery! And we shall not be enslaved! The time has come to show our true strength. They underestimate our resolve. Let us show that we do not fear them. As one people, we shall free our brethren from the yoke of foreign oppression! Our armies are strong, and our cause is just. As I speak, our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we will restore the independence of a once great nation. Our noble crusade has begun. Just as they lay waste to our country, we shall lay waste to theirs. This is how it begins." Appearances *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS)'' (picture during the introduction only) *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (In a flashback and drawings on some walls.) *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' (mentioned) Gallery File:Khaled_Al-asad.png|Khaled Al-Asad on the DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Goodbye Fulani.jpg|Al-Asad before executing Al-Fulani. Khaled Al-Asad Killed.jpg|Khaled Al-Asad executed by Captain Price. Captain_Price_shooting_Khaled_Al-Asad.png|Khaled Al-Asad being executed in an alternate setting. Al_Asad_in_soaps_journal.png|Al-Asad in Soap's Journal. Al-Asad Posters.png|Posters of Al-Asad can be found in the Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer map Seatown. Al-Asad full body shot.jpg|Al-Asad full body shot. Al-Asad FNG cutscene.png|Al-Asad seen in the cutscene before "F.N.G.". Al-Asad poster COD4.png|An early development poster of Al-Asad. Al-Asad beaten up CoD4.jpg|Al-Asad beaten up by Price. Al-Asad's Safehouse.png|Al-Asad's alternate safehouse used by Vladimir Makarov and Yuri. Al-Asad_MW3.png|Al-Asad as seen in the intro of Modern Warfare 3. Al-Asad Dossier COD4.png Quotes Prologue The Coup Act II Safehouse Trivia *In an edition of GamePro, a preview on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare erroneously names him 'Allisad'. *In multiplayer, Al-Asad is the announcer for OpFor soldiers. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a stylized image of his head is featured as an unlockable emblem. *Originally he was named Al-Assad. This can be seen in the objectives for the cut level "Descent". *Posters of Al-Asad can be seen on the multiplayer map Seatown in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ru:Аль-Асад sv:Khaled Al-Asad Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare OpFor Characters